Duped
Duped is the seventeenth episode of season one and introduces the character Harold Allnut. Synopsis The episode begins with Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale having dinner at Wayne Manor. Vicki tells Bruce that she now believes Batman is a hero but her boss, Bill Church, is making her do negative reports on the Dark Knight. At that moment Bruce realizes that Moxon also has control of Gotham's news media. Then Alfred walks into the room and tells Bruce that he has an urgent call. As Bruce walks into the living room he sees a news report on a tank rolling down the streets of Gotham heading toward a bank. Bruce then goes into the dining room and tells Vicki that there is something he has to take care of at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce goes into another room and heads into the Batcave. Vicki sadley looks at Alfred, realizing that as the owner of a multi-million dollar company he will always be busy. Alfred then reassures her that Bruce cares for her very much. The Batmobile then drives out of the Batcave and heads for the bank. When Batman arrives he fires some missiles from the Batmobile at the tank destroying the turret. The tank then starts to move closer and with noway to maneuver Batman ejects out of the Batmobile before it is crushed by the tank. Batman then jumps ontop of the tank and opens its hatch. Some thugs come out and begin to fight Batman ;however the Dark Knight is able to easily defeat them. A hunchbacked man then gets out of the tank and runs in fear of Batman. Batman attempts to follow but a flame blocks his path. Batman looks up and he sees the Penguin as he flies away by using helicopter blades that are in his umbrella. The next day Bruce watches Vicki as she interviews severl Gotham citizens on what they think of Batman. Some of the populace say that Batman is a hero whlie several others say that he is a criminal and wonder why Gordon would allow him to run wild. Bruce then reveals to Alfred that he believes Vicki's employer, Bill Church, works for Moxon and that he plans to use the media to discredit himself and Gordon. Later, the thugs from earlier meet with their boss, the Penguin, at the Iceberg Lounge. Penguin scolds them for failing the job, and when one of the thugs tries to explain that Batman got in thier way Penguin tases him with his umbrella. Penguin then goes into another room to see his henchman named Harold Allnut. Harold Allnut is a mute, autistic, hunchback and creates weapons of mass destruction for the Penguin, like the tank. However, Harold is being fooled by Penguin into thinking that he is a good man that is trying to fight crime and corruption in Gotham City. Penguin tells him that he needs another weapon. Harold shakes his head no and Penguin slaps him across the face. The next day Bruce Wayne goes into the Batcave and searches Gotham City medical records to see if he can discover who the man with the hunchback was. Bruce then discovers that the man's name is Harold Allnut and he was born with a hunchback, autism and is unable to speak. Bruce also discovers that he is an expert mechanic and that nothing in his past suggests criminal activity and begins to believe that he is being fooled by Penguin into helping him. Knowing where to look for Harold, Batman goes to the Iceberg Lounge. Batman stays to the shadows and sneaks inside and finds Harold. Batman asks Harold what Penguin is planning, and Harold uses sign language to communicate with Batman. Harold says that Penguin forced him to build a new weapon and that he will use it to attack Lew Moxon that night. Batman realizes that doing that could ignite a gang war. Later that night Batman goes to the police department to see Commissioner Gordon. Batman tells Gordon that Penguin is planning to attack Moxon and that he needs to place Moxon under police protection. Gordon agrees and quickly goes to warn him. Gordon soon arrives at Moxon's office and tells him of the impending danger. Moxon then tells Gorodn that he already has police protection and then Arnold Flass and the other members of the SCU step into the room. Just then Gordon, Flass and Moxon hear a loud sound coming from outside. As they look out the window they see an umbrella shaped satellite. Gordon and the other officers open fire at the satellite but that does nothing. At that moment Penguin activates the machine and it produces sound vibrations strong enough to knock the building down. The Dark Knight then swings down and knocks Penguin off the controls. Harold then runs up and shuts off the controls. Penguin then stands up and sees Harold. Penguin then raises his unbrella at him and tries to shoot him. However, Batman punches him in the face and he falls down. Batman then tells Harold to get into the Batmobile which he does. Batman then takes Harold to the Batcave and knowing that he has no place to go offers him a place to live, which he accepts. Harold chooses to live in the Batcave and gladley assassist Batman in repairing his equipment. Cast Non-speaking Roles *Harold Allnut Locations and Items *Gotham City *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batcave *Batmobile *tank *Penguin's umbrella *Iceberg Lounge *Gotham City Police Department *Moxon's office *satellite weapon Notes *In this episode Bruce Wayne learns that Bill Church, the head of the Gotham Broadcasting Company, works for Moxon and that he plans to use the media to discredit the Dark Knight and Commissioner Gordon. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A-Z